No Voice!
by Singstar4
Summary: Modern High School AU! Alexander loses his voice and has to communicate by whiteboard! Prompted jokingly by official-enjolras on tumblr. First thing I've written in A WHILE so sorry if I'm rusty! Hope you guys like it! Rated T for language, nothing else!
**A.N ~ OKAY SO I LOVE HAMILTON! I have recently started listening to it, and IT'S GREAT! And so does my girlfriend! She follows the Hamilton tag on Tumblr, and she sent me a picture from it, and on the bottom, I saw that someone with the username official-enjolras said "** **Okay but a modern day au fic where Hamilton loses his voice and has to write everything down on a whiteboard and Jefferson keeps erasing everything while he's writing and after the 4th time Hamilton throws his whiteboard at him in a fit of rage" Well, here ya go!**

Alexander knows from the moment he wakes up something is wrong with him. His throat feels like it's being squeezed by a vice, his head is so congested it hurts to move his eyes, and he feels like he's burning and freezing at the same time. But of course, he pulls himself out of bed, determined to beat this cold by pure stubbornness.

He of course knows that someone will try to send him home, but he can't just lie in bed and do nothing all day! He only has one shot in this world, and is not going to throw it away because of a stupid cold. He already is at a disadvantage, being a transfer student to this school and an orphan, but instead of using his disadvantages as a crutch, he uses them as a motivation to push him forward. His plan to escape detection was simple.

#1 - Take all sorts of medicine before leaving

#2 - Practically bathe in tea and honey

#3 - Hide all signs of illness.

#4 - Then die when I get home.

Only, there's just one problem...He can't speak. He tries to, but, he can't make a single sound.

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ He thinks to himself angrily as he pulls a navy blue sweatshirt over his head. _What am I supposed to do now?!_

He frantically searches his apartment, trying to figure out a solution.

 _Post it's are annoying... Paper alone is too difficult to erase... I don't know sign language..._ He thinks to himself, standing in his small kitchen. Suddenly, an answer strikes him and he practically smacks him for not realizing it sooner. _A Whiteboard!_ He reaches over and grabs his from where it's hanging on the wall, making sure to grab the marker, and manages to make it out the door with 15 minutes to make it to school. _Lets hope this works!_

"Hamilton!" Alexander turns to see his friends Hercules, Aaron, Lafayette, and Laurens walking towards him down the hallway.

 _Oh crap._

"What's up, bud?" Hercules calls to his friend. As the four of them get closer to him, they all can clearly tell something's wrong..

"Dude, you look like crap." Laurens comments, looking his shivering friend up and down.

"I agree!" Lafayette says, nodding.

"Alexander, are you feeling okay?" Aaron asks, his thick eyebrows knit together in concern.

He stands there frozen for a moment, before he starts to scribble on his whiteboard. His friends watch in confusion as he frantically writes, his cheeks burning from all the attention being put on him. After what feels like years, he holds up his finished product.

 **(Ham's writing is gonna be bold)**

 **HEY GUYS! I'm okay, I just woke up without a voice today. So I have to write everything down.**

"Dude that sucks." Hercules says when he finishes reading, causing the rest of them to nod.

"How are you gonna hide this from Eliza?" Lafayette asks, voicing the concern that had escaped Alexander's mind until now.

"Hide what from Eliza?"

His 4 friends look up and see Eliza standing behind him, one eyebrow raised in suspicion.

 _Shit_

Alexander looks to his friends for help, just as Burr says "We'll leave you two alone." As the 4 of them walk away, Burr mouths 'Sorry!', receiving the bird from Alexander.

"Alexander?" Eliza questions, causing him to turn sheepishly to his girlfriend. She stands with her arms crossed, looking at him expectantly.

Just as he starts to uncap his marker, the bell rings, saving him!

Quickly, he recaps his marker, kisses her cheek, and runs to class, leaving her standing in the hallway.

"ALEXANDER!"

"Alright everyone, calm down and take your seats." Mr. Washington addresses his class, causing his students to shuffle to their seats. When they finally calm down, he clears his throat and begins. "I know it's a monday, and none of you want to be here, so let's all do ourselves a favor and get the boring stuff done. Deal?" Receiving sleepy nods from the seventeen year olds slumped in their desks, half asleep.

"Okay... Who can tell me how the Revolutionary war was started?" He asks, smiling when his star pupil, Alexander Hamilton is the first to raise his hand. "Yes, Alexander."

He is thrown for a loop when the student immediately leans over and starts scribbling on the small whiteboard on his desk, stopping for a moment to hold up one finger towards his teacher.

Suddenly, the boy sitting next to him, Thomas Jefferson, leans over and sees what he's scribbling.

 **The Revolution was started because King George increased the taxes on the colonists, causing them to get irritated until they couldn't take it anymore.**

Just when he is about to raise it, Jefferson reaches over and swipes his hands across the board, smearing the fresh ink.

Alexander, shocked, looks up at him in anger. Jefferson sticks his tongue out in defiance towards his rival.

"Alexander?" Mr. Washington asks, concerned by the exchange. "Is everything okay?"

Alexander takes a moment to stick his tongue at Jefferson before turning back to his board.

 **Sorry, sir. My throat is dead today so I can't speak. I'm using this board to communicate. Jefferson keeps erasing it on me!**

Once again, the bigger boy reaches over and erases it, causing Alexander to huff in frustration. When it's once again clean, Jefferson hands it back, smiling.

"Alexander, son, is something wrong?"

 **I'm not your son?**

Immediately, Jefferson erases it.

 **UGH JEFFERSON IS SUCH A-**

Erased.

Finally, Alexander loses his patience and throws it at Jefferson, causing the board to snap in half. Immediately, the 2 boys start to fight in the middle of class, compelling the other students to crowd around them, yelling encouragements to either one.

"GO HAMILTON!"

"KILL HIM JEFFERSON!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mr. Washington bellows, stepping in between the two of them, causing them to stop.  
"Hamilton started it!" Jefferson yells, causing Alexander to try and yell back, which resulted in a massive coughing fit from the poor student.

"Both of you, in the hall. Now." Washington says, escorting the 2 students out of the classroom. "Alexander, go get a drink of water." He orders the sickly student as he stumbles out into the hallway.

When he reaches the bathroom, Alexander can barely breath from how much coughing he has been doing, and before he realizes what's happening, he passes out, hitting his head on the water fountain as he crashes to the floor.

"Alexander?"

When he opens his eyes, he's laying on one of the beds in the nurse's office, with a whole swarm of concerned faces surrounding him. Mr. Washington is in the corner, standing next to him is Eliza, his friends, and even Jefferson?

"Alright, everyone." The nurse says, getting up from her chair and shooing them out of the room. "Show's over, now get back to class! Except you, Miss. Schuyler."

Eliza quickly crosses the room to Alexander, clutching his clammy hands in hers and pressing a kiss to his feverish forehead.

"Well, Alexander. I took your temperature while you were unconscious." The nurse begins, causing him to perk up with interest. "102.4. Which means we are going to have to send you home."

Alexander opens his mouth to argue, but one look from her causes him to slump onto the bed in defeat.

"Who should I call to pick you up?" She asks, causing Alexander to shrug. "Well where are your parents?"

"He's an orphan, ma'am." Eliza says, speaking for her temporarily mute boyfriend. "He lives alone."

"How old is he? Is he allowed to do that?" The nurse asks, speaking of Alexander as if he wasn't even there.

"Yes, he's 18." Eliza replies, continuing to speak as if he wasn't there.

"Well he can't drive himself home, and he certainly can't walk. Does he have any relatives?"

 _Nope._

"No, ma'am."

"What about your parent's, Eliza?"

"My father is at work, but I think my sister is home. She graduated last year and is home for spring break."

"Can you call her?"

Eliza steps out to call Angelica, and after 15ish minutes of waiting, Alexander closes his eyes and falls asleep, before being woken by Eliza.

"Come on, sleepy bones!" Eliza says, helping him to his feet. "Time to get you home."

The entire ride in Angelica's fancy car is a blur for Alexander, who spends the entire trip in the backseat, his head on Angelica's lap as he drifts in and out of sleep.

When he finally does wake up, he's in a bed, but clearly not at home, and Eliza is pushing his sweaty hair back from his forehead.

"Eliza." He croaks out when he sees her.

"Shhh, no talking." She says, pressing one of her slender fingers to his lips. "Angelica and I made the executive decision that you should stay here until you get better, since your apartment is such a mess."

He opens his mouth, wearing an expression of mock offense, making her laugh. "I'm sorry, but you know it's true, darling." She reasons, making him shrug.

"School?" He questions, hoarsely.

"They let me off for the day to take care of you." She says with a smile. "And I figured I should, since you take sure poor care of yourself alone."

"That's not-"

"Alexander you went to school with a 102 degree fever, a sore throat, a congested head, armed with nothing to fight it but a whiteboard and a marker. Call me crazy, but I think you're a little neglectful."

Once again, he shrugs and leans against the pillows again, exhausted. She walks over, sits down next to him on the bed and starts stroking his hair, her cold hands feeling wonderful against his fevered head.

"That's nice." He sighs, leaning into her touch, making her laugh. "Thank you, Eliza."

"Hush now, no more talking." She replies, smiling at him. He nods closing his eyes and surrendering to sleep next to her. "Goodnight, Alexander."

After not hearing anything from the guest bedroom, Angelica wanders in, expecting the worst. She opens the door and sees Alexander and Eliza asleep, foreheads leaning against each other.

Quickly, she pulls out her phone and snaps a picture at the 2 of them with a giggle. Then she quickly posts it to Instagram with the caption "OTP! Love my sister and Alexander!"

She blows a kiss to the two before leaving the room, happy that they have each other.

 **A.N~ Welp, it is now 1 am and I have school at 7:30 am tomorrow morning... RIP ME. Hope you guys enjoyed this! Lemme know if you want more!**


End file.
